


Team Player

by viiemzee



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Hogwarts AU.</p><p>Where a Quidditch match happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Player

 “I hope this turns out OK...”

“It’s gonna be _fine_ , Laura.”

“LaF, you know those two. They’re probably going to turn it into some sort of...of...blood bath!”

“It’ll be fine!” LaFontaine said again, tapping their throat with their wand, their next words booming out across the entire Quidditch pitch. “Good morning, student body, and welcome to the third match of the season!” Roaring came up, a crowd of red and a crowd of blue waving their arms frantically, and LaFontaine grinned. “Today’s match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, will begin shortly. But first, a gentle reminder that heckling is not permitted, and that misgendering people is _never_ OK! Looking at you, Slytherins. Looking at you.”

The crowds of red and blue booed at the plain, robe-clad crowd, who at least had the decency to look ashamed. After the hissing died down, LaFontaine’s grin returned to their face, and with a flash, they gestured to the pitch. “Let’s welcome our players today!”

The teams walked out in tandem to the very _very_ loud cheers of the stadium. Leading the Gryffindor team was Danny, hair up in a neat ponytail that Laura knew would be in shambles five minutes into the game, robes neatly pressed and arranged. As the teams lined up to shake hands, Laura tried to find the Seekers – of course, always the smallest of the team – and her eyes landed on Carmilla right as she was rolling up her sleeves, smiling evilly at Danny in a way that could only suggest ‘I am going to kick your ass to the curb’.

Brody Kirsch, dressed in referee robs, ran between the two teams, placing the chest full of balls on the ground before straightening up and smiling. He put his hands up to the crowd, who cheered politely – he was always a crowd favourite.

“Being that our usual referee has been taken ill, Hufflepuff Fifth Year, Brody Kirsch, will be standing in for today.”

From her seat next to LaF, Laura couldn’t hear a word they were saying – she kind of wished the Extendable Ears were a thing that were still sold – but she could imagine what it was that Kirsch was telling them.

“OK, guys – play fair, no injuries, and no cheating. I’ll be keeping my eye on all of you, especially you, Karnstein. I don’t care if your mother teaches here, you’re not getting off easy with infractions. OK, I want the Captains to shake hands, and we can start.”

Danny stepped forward to shake the Ravenclaw Captain’s hand with a quick, brisk nod before mounting her broom. Carmilla shot the Gryffindor Seeker a look before moving back from her team mates, giving herself a wide berth and mounting her broom. Kirsch blew the whistle, throwing the Quaffle into the air, and the game began.

* * *

Apart from stopping the game to call in the junior infirmary witch on duty – who happened to be Perry – after one of the Ravenclaw Chasers got hit in the face and wouldn’t stop bleeding, the game was over in record time, with Carmilla grabbing the snitch by vaulting her body over one of the Gryffindor Beaters as her broom kept going underneath the unsuspecting boy, who gaped as she grabbed the Snitch with her left hand and then her broom with her right to save herself from falling to a certain future full of broken bones.

LaFontaine cheered out the score, obviously letting her house pride get in the way of her apparent judge impartiality, and the entire Ravenclaw class of fifth years – also known as Carmilla’s classmates – rose up to point their wands at the sky and release a stream of brightly coloured blue lights, yelling out ‘Karnstein! Karnstein!’ as she laughed while being lifted onto her Captain and Co-Captain’s shoulders.

Muttering under her breath, Danny was quick to leave the pitch, throwing her robe off her body and in a crumpled heap on the grass half way to the door, one of her younger teammates running after her with to pick it up for her.

As the Ravenclaws paraded Carmilla around and Kirsch rounded by the balls back into the box they belonged in, Laura caught herself smiling, right as Carmilla turned to look in her direction, giving her a wink and a wave.


End file.
